All Eds Are Off
"All Eds Are Off" is the 18th episode of Season 5 and the 120th and the episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make bets of who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Plot Edd and Eddy have known for many years now that their old pal Ed has a bit of a thing going on with gravy. After all, it's not hard to tell considering how many times must they have heard him joyfully burbling that five letter word. Chickens and buttered toast may be dear to Ed's heart, but it seems that gravy is like a habit. However, it's not until Ed causes an instant gravy mix incident at the local swimming pool, and later sipping the stuff from a thermos and detaching portions of gravy cakes from his coat lining, that his friends realize that Ed's not just partial to gravy, he's obsessed with the stuff. To make it worse for Eddy, he's been blamed for the pool's suddenly becoming thicker, browner, richer, and tastier: he's been given detention. Maddened by Ed's constant gravy consumption, Eddy challenges his friend to go without his precious gravy for one whole day and in return Eddy will go without what he normally does for a day, and when Double D leaps to Ed's defense all of a sudden Edd's in the midst of the challenge. It's not very long after that when the "bet" challenge has hit every boy on the school bus. Ed must refrain from eating gravy all day; Double D may only use monosyllabic words and loudmouth Eddy is not allowed to shout. On the non-Eds side, Kevin cannot call the Eds "dorks", Rolf is not going to eat any of his beloved meat, and Jonny is going to stop listening to Mr. 2x4 himself, Plank! Of course to begin with everyone is full of confidence that they can each go the distance and win the pile of loot, after all, it's only one day. They're not so weak, but as the seconds stretch into minutes and the minutes stretch into hours the strain begins to show. Eddy survives the first time he is tempted to yell, and is able to use his dirty tactics to lure Kevin into shouting "dork" by irritating him, to make Edd use big words by ripping up a dictionary, to force Jonny 2x4 to accept Plank's bossing by talking to Plank, and he also manages to coerce Rolf into consuming meat by eating a lunch of nothing but meat. Ed is deep in gravy withdrawal and almost gets gravy, but it turns out that it's Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday–Eddy starts running his big mouth before Ed could tell him that it is really butterscotch pudding, which he is allergic to. Because of Eddy cracking when he thought he won, Ed got $1.25 and planned to spend it on what else but more gravy. Eddy then came after Ed with a big tub of butterscotch pudding, because he was so ferociously mad at the guy for beating him out. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': in the pool "Aah! The dam's burst! Man the lifeboats! Women and me first! This early morning stuff's killing me." bucket hits him on the head "Hey, watch it, Ahab! I'm trying to catch a few winks here!" Edd: Ed consuming the gravy he has "Ed, is that gravy you're consuming?" ---- *'Eddy': "Great! So I'' end up with a detention because of ''your stupid eating habits!" Ed: "Is it that time already? Oh, gravy cakes. Yum." Edd: "Excuse me, Ed, but don't you feel this daily diet of gravy may become detrimental to your health?" just stares at Edd Eddy: "I swear he's obsessed with the stuff! It's stashed here up Ed's shirt, revealing several gravy boats filled with gravy taped to his chest, hides it there off Ed's shoe, pouring gravy out of it. I bet you couldn't go a lousy day without your lousy gravy, Ed." Ed: he takes out a thermos filled with gravy "Says you." Eddy: "SO PROVE IT!" drops his thermos of gravy and covers his ears Ed: "AAAAH! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy!" Edd: primly "I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy could communicate in a tone of voice that didn't rattle the timbers of every house in a four-block vicinity." seethes, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd Ed: "Don't touch that dial, kids!" Eddy: "And what about you, Mr. Encyclopediac?! I bet I can stop yelling way before you could stop using those big fancy schmancy words of yours." Jonny: "Plank says Double D would go wacky if he only used words with one syllable." Eddy: "Ha! Even the door stop's got you pegged!" Kevin: "Awww, Dork, Dork and Dorky are having a little tiff. Ain't it precious?" and Nazz laugh "What dorks." Rolf: "Always with this 'duck' word, yes, Kevin-Boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and 25 cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-Boys!" Eddy: "25 cents?!" Kevin: "What? I can give up saying 'dork' just like that." fingers Eddy: Jonny "Think you could go a whole day without that chunk of termite food telling you what to do?" Jonny: uneasily "Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy, Eddy. Right, Plank?" Eddy: "Sounds like we got ourselves a bet! So, what do you say, boys? Ya in or what?" Kevin: "I'm in." Rolf: "Rolf will partake." Jonny: "This is gonna be a hoot!" Ed: "No gravy or bust." Edd: "Very well, then. I welcome the challenge to my vast resource of the english word." Kevin: "Yo, Nazz. Want in on this action?" Nazz: "As if." Edd: "Then may the best..." throat "...gentleman win." ---- *''Eddy and Sarah accidentally and literally run into each other'' Sarah: "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FISHFACE!" is about to yell back at Sarah, but stops himself. Rolf and Kevin peer around the corner Rolf: anticipation "Hello?" clears his throat Eddy: calmly "Nice try, windbag." Sarah's nose ---- *'Eddy': "Check it out, Shakespeare. Without Plank, Melonhead's fallin' apart. Begging to get bossed around. Ready to chicken out?" Edd: "No, not at all. It is... fun... to... mmm, speak in small words all day. Not hard one bit." ---- *'Edd': "Don't, um, push, Ed, Dy. You are not, oh... fair." ---- *'Kevin': first "Nice catch ya- DOOOOOORK! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!" stops, cracks his neck & back with a sigh and walks away "Man, that felt good!" ---- *'Eddy': to Jonny through jealousy "What's that, Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang out with someone with a normal sized head? You're a riot, pal o'mine!" this point Jonny headbutts Eddy from behind and retrieves Plank Jonny: snapping "Nobody takes orders from this chunk of termite food except ME! Nuts to your stupid bet, homewrecker!" ---- *'Eddy' he won: "I win! Ha Ha Ha! Am I loud enough for ya, Double D?! HOW ABOUT NOW?! NO?! HOW ABOUT NOW??!!!" Ed: out of the bin "Uh oh... Butterscotch." Eddy: "Butter what?" Edd: "Oh... will you look at that? It's Fun with Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday today. It's not gravy after all." Eddy: enraged "NOT GRAVY!?" ---- *'Rolf' Jonny in the cafeteria door, all skinny and boney: "Thank you Jonny the Wood-Boy, Rolf could not find the strength to open the door." ---- *'Eddy': "Let's see here." on a pen "'Con-she-in-ch-is'. What kind of bunk word is that?" out the word in the dictionary "Here's another one, 'tem-per-a-mental'. Well I don't know about you, but that's just plain stupid."'' out the word "temperamental" in the dictionary'' Edd: "STOP!!" the dictionary off Eddy "I will not tolerate your single-handed annihilation of the English language for your own monetary game Eddy!"'' D covers his mouth realizing he lossed the bet'' The Bet *'Name': Ed Habit: Gravy consumption. Failure: None. Place: Was the winner of the bet. He won $1.25. *'Name': Eddy Habit: Yelling. Failure: He shouted at Edd when he thought that Ed already blew his chance at winning, but Ed burst his bubble by saying the gravy was butterscotch pudding. Place: He got 2nd place. No prize. *'Name': Rolf Habit: Meat consumption. Failure: Eddy tempted him to eat meat, he eventually gave into temptation. Place: 'He came in 3rd place. No prize. *'Name: Jonny Habit: Taking orders from Plank. Failure: Eddy let Plank give him orders and Jonny got jealous. Place: He came in 4th place. No prize. *'Name': Edd Habit: Using challenging words. Failure: Eddy was crossing out all the challenging words in a dictionary and Edd couldn't take it. Place: He came in 5th place. No prize. *'Name': Kevin. Habit: Calling the Ed's "dorks". Failure: Eddy annoyed him until he snapped. Place: He came in dead last. No prize. Trivia/Goofs *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vinnie, Logan, Dan & Sue. The lineup includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *This marks the first and only appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *Problems without their habits: **Eddy: No problem without his habit (though he does have one very close call with Sarah) **Edd: Finds it harder to think of one syllable words **Ed: Dry lower eyelids and withdrawal symptoms **Kevin: Depression/boredom **Rolf: Incredibly weak; unable to open doors or bite a celery stalk **Jonny: Not thinking straight and begging others to boss him around *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience "Don't touch that dial, kids!" *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. The symptoms for him are mainly itchiness and swelling of the skin. *The stack of coins that Ed claims as his prize for winning the bet is an amount of $3.25, which means he has eight extra quarters. *The title card shows a person opening a coat filled with a dictionary, (reflecting Edd's habit) a box of meat, (reflecting Rolf's habit) and gravy (reflecting Ed's habit). The person's clothes resembles Eddy's clothes, and the opening of the coat and the things in it reflect how Eddy tempted the others to give in to their bad habits in the episode. These three things are three of the four tangible objects in the bet (the only other one is Plank). *Ed's gravy addiction is a lot stronger and a lot more noticeable in this episode, causing aggressiveness and hallucinations. *When Ed pops his head out of the butterscotch pudding, some splashes onto Double D, but after the camera cuts away and then comes back he looks normal. *Despite the bet that Double D has to go for 1 day using one syllable words, he said a two syllable word (Eddy), although this may be because he wasn't allowed to say complex words and the majority of the complex words he says are more than one syllable long, even though he said every syllable for itself (Ed and Dy). *There is a possible reference to famed novelist Stephen King. When Eddy is standing on the stack of books so that he can look in to the library, two of the books are labeled "Tower" and "Stand" which is a possible reference to two of King's books: the Dark Tower series and The Stand. *Rolf wagered his love for Mammal flesh, meaning that he could still eat fish, chicken, and turkey. *When Ed is walking to the diving board, he does not have the gravy mix in his underwear. It suddenly appears when he dives into the pool. *For some reason, neither Sarah nor Jimmy were at the pool. Possibly this is because they are not in the same class as the other kids. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers didn't partake in the bet. Kevin asked Nazz if she wanted to join in, but she declined. *Now we know Ed carries gravy around anywhere. There's gravy in his shoes, his chest (with small bowls) and what he calls "gravycakes" in his jacket. *Apparently, there are no scams in this episode (the bet they come up with is not considered as a scam). *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *'Running gag': Eddy trying to get all the other boys (except Jimmy) to do their annoying habit by tempting them. *Eddy called Ed, "Ahab", at the beginning of the episode, which is a reference to the book Moby Dick, of which the most famous character is Captain Ahab. *The Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday event could prove this whole episode took place on Tuesday. *When Double D holds up Ed's winnings, he says its $1.25, but if the coins were quarters, then the amount is far greater than $1.25. Though this could be a collection of other coins along with quarters. Gallery Eddy-swimming.jpg|Eddy sleeping in the Peach Creek Community Swimming Pool. Gravy-in-Ed's-Shoe.jpg|Gravy hiding in Ed's shoe. Edd's-Dare.jpg|Eddy giving Edd a dare. Crazy-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed going crazy without gravy. Eddy-Yelling-jpg.jpg|"AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!" 1.jpg|Rolf becomes extremely weak and skinny from not eating any meat. Creepy face.jpg|"Nice catch ya... DORK!!! Video SY2_ULvilVw Category:Episodes Category:Season 5